Anioł
thumb|368px|Trumna w której zapieczętowany został Anioł Anioł (ang. The Angel) - żywa, myśląca broń stworzona najprawdopodobniej przez Imperatora na wczesnym etapie Wojen Zjednoczeniowych. Nadludzki wojownik, sprowadzający szybką śmierć. Obecnie zamknięty przez Inkwizycję. Historia Wczesne Wojny Zjednoczeniowe Nie wiadomo zbyt wiele na temat pochodzenia Anioła. Najprawdopodobniej został on stworzony przez Imperatora Ludzkości, możliwe nawet że wyszedł z tych samych laboratoriów w których powstali później żołnierze Adeptus Astartes i Prymarchowie. Anioł towarzyszył Imperatorowi w jego najwcześniejszych walkach o zjednoczenie Terry, gdzie swoją siłą i fanatyzmem przebijał nawet wojowników z Legio Custodes. Wypędzając Demonicznego Księcia Terra przez tysiąclecia była miejscem które często znajdowało się na celowniku predatorów z Królestwa Chaosu. Mało który niezrodzony wyrządził jej jednak tak wielkie szkody jak starożytny Demoniczny Książę Tzeentcha, Pharaa'gueotla. Pharaa'gueotla towarzyszył ludzkości od czasu gdy ta wyewoluowała w myślącą rasę, używając swoich ludzkich marionetek by siać chaos i zniszczenie gdzie tylko się pojawiał. W czasie Wojen Zjednoczeniowych Demoniczny Książe nadal zabawiał się kosztem mieszkańców planety. Nie mogło to jednak trwać wiecznie. Pharaa'gueotla został w końcu odnaleziony przez Imperatora, który prowadząc Wojowników Gromu zniszczył siły Demonicznego Księcia, zmuszając jego samego do ucieczki z Terry. Pharaa'gueotla opuszczał Terrę już wcześniej i zawsze wracał. Imperator nie mógł ryzykować, że i teraz się to powtórzy. Demon skrył się na martwej planecie, która miała w przyszłości zostać nazwana Karis Cephalon. Imperator oraz towarzyszący mu Anioł udali się na ten oddalony świat, gdzie we dwójkę wdali się w epicki pojedynek z Demonicznym Księciem. Pharaa'gueotla był potężny, ale nawet on nie miał szans przeciwko dwóm czempionom gatunku ludzkiego. Demoniczny Książę został pokonany i zapieczętowany pod powierzchnią planety. Imperator, obawiając się, że Pharaa'gueotla jakimś cudem zdołał go oszukać i może wkrótce powrócić, pozostawił Anioła na Karis Cephalon, by pilnował miejsca w którym zapieczętowany został demon.thumb|210px|Imperator przed uwięzieniem na Złotym Tronie Ufając w zdolności swojego ulubionego wojownika Imperator powrócił na Terrę, by kontynuować wojny przeciwko różnorakim frakcjom. Upadek Anioła Pozostawiony na Karis Cephalon Anioł początkowo posłusznie wykonywał rozkazy Imperatora. Z czasem jednak zaczął obserwować mieszkańców sąsiadującej z Karisem planety. Wraz z upływem czasu uskrzydlony czempion zaczął coraz bardziej brzydzić się mieszkającymi tam ludźmi. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że nie zasługują oni na miłość, jaką miał ich w przyszłości obdarzyć Imperator. Anioł przeniósł się więc na sąsiedni świat. Pierwszymi ofiarami jego gniewu stali się mieszkańcy miasta-ulu Coranis. Wszyscy zostali wyrżnięci w pień, a samo miasto sprowadzone do poziomu gruzu. Nie był to jednak koniec - w przeciągu jednego dnia i jednej nocy, wszyscy ludzie mieszkający na planecie zostali wybici przez Anioła. Imperator, wyczuwając co stało się w innym rejonie Galaktyki, udał się ku ruinom Coranis, chcąc powstrzymać swojego wojownika. Nie miał zamiaru, lub zwyczajnie nie był w stanie, go zabić. Zamiast tego użył fragmentu Pharaa'gueotla i umieścił go w trumnie, znajdującej się w podziemiach zrujnowanego miasta. Anioł, wyczuwając obecność Demonicznego Księcia, natychmiast udał się w kierunku jego energii. Zamiast Pharaa'gueotla spotkał jednak swojego ojca, który zamknął go w trumnie a następnie wykorzystując własny, niewyobrażalnie potężny potencjał psioniczny, wymówił stworzoną przez siebie Inkantację Zapieczętowania. Anioł, otulony ścianami trumny i mocą Imperatora, zasnął. Trumna Anioła pozostała na planecie przez następne stulecia. Kradzież Lata później Imperator wysłał okręt na planetę na której zapieczętowany został Anioł. Załoga miała proste zadanie - mieli zabezpieczyć trumnę a następnie przetransportować ją na Terrę, gdzie Imperator mógłby zniszczyć swojego starego towarzysza. Podobno decyzja o zniszczeniu Anioła nie przyszła mu łatwo, w końcu Anioł był jedną z najskuteczniejszych broni przeciwko Chaosowi jaką Władca Ludzkości kiedykolwiek posiadał. Jego "syn" był jednak skrzywiony i niebezpieczny. Musiał zostać zniszczony. Nie wiadomo do końca co stało się po tym, jak trumna znalazła się na okręcie. Ktoś (lub coś) porwało Anioła, nim Imperator mógł się go pozbyć. Trumna i mieszkający w niej byt pozostali zagubieni przez następne milenia. Odnalezienie thumb|left|300px|Inkwizytor LichtensteinAnioł został uwolniony dopiero w M41, w celu zwalczenia swojego starego wroga - Pharaa'gueotla. W wyniku działań radykalnego Inkwizytora, Lichtensteina, starożytny demon Tzeentcha został uwolniony ze swojego więzienia na Karis Cephalon. Chociaż dzięki przybyciu innych Inkwizytorów udało się udaremnić jego pełne przywołanie, Pharaa'gueotla zdołał opętać jednego z obecnych na planecie psioników i uciec. Nim Inkwizytorzy zdołali go odnaleźć, Demoniczny Książe opętał Kardynała Kodazcka i rozpoczął serię religijnych wojen na planecie. Część Inkwizytorów uznała, że jedynym sposobem na pozbycie się Pharaa'gueotla jest użycie przeciwko niemu tej samej broni, która pokonała go tysiąclecia wcześniej. Po długich poszukiwaniach i zaciągnięciu wiedzy ze starożytnych tomów Inkwizytorium, agenci zdołali odnaleźć Trumnę Anioła. Szczęśliwie dla nich, ktokolwiek ją porwał, postanowił umieścić ją na tej samej planecie. Inkwizytorzy udali się do ruin Ametynowego Pałacu na Karis Cephalon i odnaleźli tam dokładnie to, czego szukali. Na miejscu doszło jednak do bitwy pomiędzy Radykałami i Purystami, o to które z nich powinno przejąć Trumnę i w jaki sposób wykorzystać Anioła. Na scenę szybko wkroczył również Pharaa'gueotla, który postanowił pozbyć się swojego starożytnego wroga. Jakiekolwiek próby powstrzymania Demonicznego Księcia jedynie go spowalniały. W obliczu tak wielkiego niebezpieczeństwa, Inkwizytorzy odłożyli na bok swój konflikt i otworzyli Trumnę. Anioł powstał, raz jeszcze gotów siać zniszczenie. Broń poza kontrolą Anioł i Pharaa'gueotla starli się więc raz jeszcze w szaleńczej walce. Walka szybko przeniosła się na powierzchnię planety - dwójka starożytnych bytów była tak potężna, że ilekroć któryś z nich opadał na ziemię, Karis Cephalon wzbogacało się o nowy krater. Ostatecznie jednak Anioł zwyciężył, wbijając swój płonący miecz w opętane przed Demonicznego Księcia ciało. Pharaa'gueotla padł. Dla Inkwizytorów nie był to jednak koniec kłopotów. Straszliwa wada oraz tysiąclecia spędzone w śpiączce jeszcze bardziej skrzywiły "syna" Imperatora. Analizując wszystko co do tej pory zaszło doszedł do wniosku, że przeznaczeniem ludzkości jest oddanie się Chaosowi. By temu zapobiec, postanowił wybić wszystkich ludzi w Galaktyce. Inkwizytorzy próbowali go zabić zanim ten poważnie weźmie się za realizację swoich planów. Nie wyszło. W tej sytuacji wciąż pozostali przy życiu agenci Inkwizycji sięgnęli po to samo rozwiązanie, co Imperator. Umieścili fragment demona wewnątrz Trumny. Anioł, wyczuwając energię Chaosu, wleciał do środka by zniszczyć niezrodzonego. Gdy tylko to uczynił, Inkwizytorzy zamknęli Trumnę i wypowiedzieli inkantacje. Straszliwy wojownik zasnął raz jeszcze. Na Karis Cephalon wkrótce pojawił się Lord Inkwizytor Vertian, który zabrał Trumnę Anioła z planety. Uśpiony Anioł znajduje się obecnie w rękach Inkwizytorium. Opis Anioł był potężnym wojownikiem. Był większy niż najwięksi członkowie Legio Custodes (przynajmniej w czasie Wojen Zjednoczeniowych), emanował aurą przypominającą tą należącą do Imperatora oraz posiadał nadludzkie zmysły, dzięki którym mógł szybko wyczuć spaczenie Chaosu. Jak samo imię wskazuje, posiadał on parę anielskich skrzydeł, które wyrastały mu z pleców. Dzierżył również ogniste ostrze, którego płomienie paliły niczym Słońce. Anioł był również niesamowicie wytrzymały, do tego stopnia, że był w stanie przyjąć na siebie ataki mogące powalić całe budynki i walczyć dalej bez najmniejszych problemów. Anioł był jednak przede wszystkim bronią przeciw Chaosowi. Jego zmysły pozwalały wyczuć nawet najmniejsze oznaki spaczenia, ogień z jego ostrza działał najlepiej przeciwko demonom a aura, którą emanował najprawdopodobniej czyniła go odpornym na podszepty Bogów. Imperator uznawał Anioła za jedną ze swoich najlepszych broni przeciwko Chaosowi. Pomimo swojej potęgi, wydaje się, że Anioł nie należał do najinteligentniejszych bytów w Galaktyce, co udowadniają sposoby w jaki został zapieczętowany. Miał też dosyć ekstremalne zrozumienie pojęć "dobra" i "zła". Ciekawostki *Na Sarkofagu Anioła widnieje logo I Legionu (Mrocznych Aniołów). Jest to interesujące z wielu powodów, przede wszystkim dlatego, że Anioł został zapieczętowany przed powstaniem Prymarchów. *Imperator, przy przynajmniej jednej okazji, nazwał Anioła swoim synem. Źródła Codex: Inquisition (6th edition) pg. 36 Inquisitor Conspiracies 2 - Death of an Angel pg. 7, 13, 24, 25, 26, 27, 30 Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Inkwizycja Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium